


Art for "The Stars My Destination"

by mific



Category: Star Trek (2009), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, Gen, Retro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two artworks illustrating mad_maudlin's story, one a poster and the other a more intimate piece featuring John and Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stars My Destination - poster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars My Destination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251502) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Battles! Time Travel! Action! Drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In her briefing for potential artists, [mad_maudlin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin) said: "I have an ironclad kink for the cheesy cover art of pulp sci-fi from the fifites and sixties". I hope this first artwork goes a little way in that direction. It's a marvellous story and it was huge fun to illustrate.  
> Digital artwork created in photoshop. Many thanks to [mashimero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero), my art beta.

[   
](http://soleta.net/gblvr/art2011/mific1.jpg)

_click on through for the full sized version_

 _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a second artwork for mad_maudlin's story as well. Click on "next Chapter" to see it.


	2. Warp Drive from the Arboretum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _...out the arboretum's windows, the starfield shifted as the_ Atlantis _broke orbit. "Oh," Rodney said. "Here we go—"  
>  Mars, the drydock, the starfield—everything disappeared into a scintillating whorl of warp drive. They were underway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist illustrating this scene from the story. The combination of foliage inside a space ship going into warp drive made for interesting contrasts. Thanks to [mad_maudlin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin) for writing such a great story - it was fun doing the art.  
> Digital artwork created in photoshop. Big thanks to [mashimero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero) my art beta.

[](http://soleta.net/gblvr/art2011/mific2.jpg)

[](http://soleta.net/gblvr/art2011/mific2.jpg)

 

[   
](http://soleta.net/gblvr/art2011/mific2.jpg)

_click through for the full sized version_

 

 _  
_


End file.
